


Diabolo menthe

by asakami_yuya



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M, Paris (City)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya
Summary: Tomo生日文那些属于巴黎的蓝色的回忆
Relationships: Takashi/Tomo (Dadaroma)
Kudos: 2





	Diabolo menthe

午夜12点的钟声已经敲过了，朋打通最后一关后放下手中的游戏，伸了个腰，明天还有演出，一早就要去livehouse，他决定去洗漱然后睡觉。  
刷牙时，手机提示音引起了他的注意，他拿起来手机看了一眼，原来是太嘉志发了一条twitter：「生日快乐」，配图是两个人在埃菲尔铁塔铁塔下的一张合影。自己戴着口罩，而身边的太嘉志左手比着V字，虽然照片中的脸被一张卡通头像遮住了，但朋还记得他当时拍照的时候洋溢的笑容。  
几个月前的记忆涌了上来，在巴黎那次是他们第一次在海外演出，对于乐队进军海外市场来说是个难得的机会，那段时间紧锣密鼓的工作让他们每天都身心俱疲，在刚到巴黎的时候，他们决定先放松一下。实际上他们并没有很多时间去仔细体味这座古老的城市，但是走在巴黎繁华的街道上，看着身边形形色色的行人，他却找回了久违的平静。一个又一个街牌上写着陌生的法语和陌生的名字，街角的咖啡店飘来咖啡和美食的香味，热闹的气氛仿佛那些年龄各异的建筑也在窃窃私语。  
7月的巴黎温度要比东京低一些，但是也足够让人身上出一层细密的汗，太嘉志这个家伙，一旦摆脱了让人喘不上气的工作就露出了活跃的本性，夏季的高温也没有让他的热情减退，他们都是第一次来巴黎，大家都很有默契地把工作暂时放在脑后，全心全意地沉浸在这座美丽的城市。  
“好热啊…”这个怕热的人一边扇着风，一边喝着手里蓝色的薄荷汽水，冰块被吸管搅得哗啦作响，薄荷叶子点缀其间，有几片趴在杯壁上，又不时被液体的动荡带得上下浮动。他的手里拿着相机，一路上快门噼里啪啦的声响组成了欢快的小调，他总是很热衷于用相机记录美好的画面，然后仔细挑选出最喜欢的那些贴在墙上。  
朋看着走在前面的太嘉志，一头蓝色的短发被风吹得凌乱，映衬在巴黎蓝色的天空下，就像蓝天投在地面上的剪影。  
也许是因为时间短暂，朋无法体会到所谓流动的盛宴，他只觉得自己更像置身于蜂蜜色的海洋中，在现实与现实的间隙中流淌。塞纳河将城市一分为二，就像一段悠长的液体记忆，河面上游船载着人们欢快的交谈声划过，岸边有人在兜售商品，有人在用小提琴演奏着巴赫的恰空，音符被夏季的微风吹散，又随之渐行渐远，随后，那座棕褐色的铁塔就这样映入视线。  
“我们来合影吧～”太嘉志掏出手机，凑到他的身边，朋发现他不知什么时候又戴上了黑色的帽子。  
两个人有过太多次合影，身体也形成了某种默契，在太嘉志靠过来的时候，朋也只是把这当成了无数次合影中的某一次——直到一个吻落在了他的侧脸。  
那吻带着的些许薄荷汽水的味道，被温暖的嘴唇遗留在了脸颊。  
朋在短暂的错愕过后看向太嘉志的时候，他已经笑嘻嘻的摆好了姿势，仿佛一切都没有发生过一样，但是藏在帽子下面发红的耳朵暴露了他的心情，他没有再去看朋。  
没有人看到这个吻，它太过短促，就像世间其他的美梦一样匆匆掠过。  
朋笑了笑，什么都没说，一张合影就这样定格，保存在了手机里。  
属于巴黎的吻，就和音乐和汗水一起留在了巴黎。

朋摸了摸自己的脸颊，几个月前被吻过的地方现在微微发热，那热度从脸上一直蔓延到胃里，他忽然想起之前看到过的一句话——  
一想到你，我的胃里仿佛有蝴蝶在飞舞。  
如果自己的胃里真的有蝴蝶，那它们一定是蓝色的吧，扇动的蓝翼上泛着柔光，弥漫薄荷汽水的气息。  
朋看着镜子里的自己，一瞬间巴黎的浮光掠影仿佛从镜中流溢而出，他这才发现原来那时每一个瞬间都有太嘉志的存在。  
不，不止是巴黎，在他们到过的每一个城市，他的眼中就只有他，各种各样的他，记忆里已经填满了和他相处的碎片。  
在我目前为止的人生中，唯有你是我生命中最珍贵的礼物。  
总有一天，自己会亲口和他说出这句话吧。

-END-


End file.
